


Drive by

by katherine_the_archer



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender conversion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer
Summary: BGM:Drive by(Train)
Relationships: Ross Harper/Jacqueline Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r
Kudos: 2





	Drive by

“我再也忍受不下去了！”  
Dick被那姑娘揪着领子摇晃的同时得到半个酒吧的注视。探究的、凑热闹的、不怀好意的、畏畏缩缩的、明目张胆的……Dick尝试想起上次得到如此多关注是在什么时候，九岁？他得处理好这个，不然不出午夜他就会被赶出酒吧——看见角落里钉着十字架的门了吗？那个信奉禁欲主义的老巫婆正从门缝朝他张望，她看Dick不顺眼很久了，从他的血统到他的名字到他古怪的吸引男人和女人的魅力，这能怪他吗？不能。如果不是Dick能为酒吧带来不科学的客流量，他早该被扔到后门那条臭烘烘的巷子里教训一顿了。  
何况姑娘穿着堪比隔壁Tass家脱衣舞娘的吊带背心和紧身小皮裤，高跟鞋甩在地上，夹克松松垮垮的挂在臂弯，还贴着胶布的鼻子压在Dick侧脸，嘴里喷吐酒气。  
他该怎么对突然进门的女朋友解释这种场面呢？哦，对，他没有女朋友，多亏眼前这人，自从Rosy半个月前决定在Dick工作的酒吧驻扎，他就再也约不到任何女孩。  
Rosy，这个紧贴在他身上大声抱怨的红发尤物，纠缠了他半辈子的麻烦精，间接导致哥谭最有名的禁欲主义酒吧客流量的大增的另一因素。  
而Dick也只能将女孩抱下吧台，在她钻进橱柜之前死死扣着柜门：“来吧，亲爱的，再跟我说一遍，那个伤透了你心的混蛋是谁？”  
“我不知道！”Rosy哀嚎着扒开他的手，寻找被他藏起来的好喝的甜酒。  
“你总得想点什么，”Dick耐心地劝着她，“只要那人还在哥谭，我就一定能找出来，哦，起码Timmy能找出来。”  
“我不知道！”Rosy找到了她的救命药，在Dick惊恐的目光中一口气喝掉大半瓶。她的短发被汗水黏在脸上，一部分酒撒了出来，在她裸露的皮肤上闪闪发光。  
每当Dick认为自己已经习惯了她这点时，Rosy总有办法将他的认知完全颠覆。  
“首先，这个人是个女人。”Dick压下一声叹息，继续劝导着他这辈子最好的朋友之一。  
Rosy迷迷糊糊地点了点头，舌头在Dick百看不厌的两片薄唇之间打转。“我还记得我们的胸互相挤压的感觉，伙计，她起码有E杯。”  
我他妈一点也不想知道那是什么感觉。Dick忍住从她手里抢走酒瓶的冲动，特别是当她将它当作他们曾经嘲笑过无数次的塑料鳄鱼抱在怀里时。  
“然后呢？你不可能只记得她的胸围。”  
“然后，”Rosy像是清醒了一点，“手指。”  
“嗯？”  
“很长，那感觉还有点粗糙，当她把它们插进我的——”  
Dick在她说出那个词之前捂上的嘴巴，他可没忘记这家酒吧的分级只有PG-13。  
“好，有茧，可能从事某种体力劳动，也可能是个经常做家务的女人？”  
“那不可能，她可不是那种好女人，你知道吗，她一边朝我走过来，一边脱掉外套……”Rosy又喝了一口，这次保留了一点淑女风范——浅浅地抿嘴、头歪向一边、睫毛低垂，使她看起来像坐在仆人们精心修剪的玫瑰丛间喝下午茶的忧郁的贵族小姐，向她最好的闺蜜倾吐爱情的折磨。  
可怜的Rosy，Dick几乎要为她感到惋惜了。“还有别的信息吗？‘不是好女人’可没有一个能写在资料上的标准。”  
“她的头发，你见了一定会爱上她的，那么美的红发，比我的还美，就像是……像是……”Rosy挣扎着从酒精浸泡的大脑里搜刮一两个形容词，但她似乎终于让她的胃不堪重负，捂着嘴冲向卫生间。

另一个纠缠了Dick半辈子的女人在Rosy走后冲进酒吧，风衣下摆在风中翻飞。她将鸭舌帽甩到Dick脸上，看起来像是马上要动手揍他一顿，没有人会忽视这个——当她同时有着短得骇人的黑发和一副似乎隔着吧台也能顶到对方身上的傲人胸脯？你可以为她略显凶悍的面相而退缩，但你不得不承认那双包裹在牛仔裤里的长腿足以撑起她全部美好的身段。Dick冲那些盯着姑娘的屁股吹口哨的酒客比了个抹脖子的动作，笑嘻嘻地将帽子戴回她头上。  
“操你的，你竟敢把我的地址告诉老头子？”  
“你有一个月没回家了。”Dick丝毫不为自己的行为感到脸红，他谨慎地退后一步，看着她用死亡视线狠瞪他的同时也在凳子上坐下，这才凑了上去，“你的夹克呢？你竟然有一天不再穿它？这个月你去哪了？为什么你剪了短发？”  
“为什么你非要多嘴不可？”她修长的手指在酒单上敲了敲，Dick会意为她调了一杯Black Russian，“你不识字吗？”她没有接酒，而是不耐烦地说。  
Dick顺着她的手指看去，“嘿，那是我喜欢的颜色，我以为你讨厌它。”  
“我什么时候说过不喜欢曼哈顿，我在那儿工作。”  
“没错，你只在那家公司待了两个礼拜，还让Bruce亲自去跟他们的CEO道歉，因为你不但留给他一排牙印还踹了他的蛋蛋。”  
“因为那白痴想上我！”  
他们对视了大概三十秒，Dick的语气也随着樱桃沉底而冷下来：“你没有证据。”  
他将高脚杯推到她面前，“这事儿就这么定论啦，亲爱的小妹。”  
他的妹妹，Jacqueline，又名家族中暴躁的小黑羊，从没像现在这样将懊恼和愤怒直接表现出来，至少没在他面前。  
“所有Bruce推荐的职位，如果老板不是为了能和Wayne集团签订更多合约，毫无疑问是为了和我上床，当然后者概率不到百分之五。”Jacqueline浅浅地啜了一口，随即皱起眉头，她不喜欢Vermouth的甜味，而Dick显然加得超出分量。  
“所以你就为了这个和Bruce大吵一顿，离家出走，第一百九十三次，等这个数字变成二百我会为你举办派对的。”  
“我和他吵架是因为他第一百九十三次忘记我现在完全是个黑户，而他又一次想要操控我的人生。”Jacqueline说，“你知道我对华尔街的空气过敏吗？那套西装穿在我身上让我感觉自己像是他小山洞里的又一件完美收藏品。”  
Dick不为所动，他们都从养父那里学到点东西——付出了惨痛的代价——Jacqueline却在那天将它们都抛之脑后。“我们来理一理，当Bruce提议这份新工作时你拒绝了。”  
“我对华尔街的一切都过敏。”  
“你们吵了一架，你第一百九十二次离家出走。”  
“那不能算——该死的只有一晚上！”  
“第二天一早你对他说你愿意去试试，并且等不及要见一见Bruce口中的商业精英多么英俊而富有才华。”  
“我说了那句话？”  
Dick同情地点头。  
“天呐，我当时根本不知道自己在说什么。”Jacqueline揉乱了头顶上仅剩一丁点长度的头发。  
“我也那么想，你几乎在一刻钟内就下了决定并收拾好行李，然后你就去了纽约。”  
“得到了一份新工作——”  
“——俘获了年轻总裁的心，别说话，我知道他瞎。”他们同时为这句话笑出来，Dick覆上她没有握酒杯的手，安抚性地拍了拍，“他很高兴，Jackie，他很高兴，迫不及待地打电话给Bruce称赞你是多么美丽多么有涵养多么值得去爱。但你们根本没撑到周末结束。”  
“我搞砸了。”  
“如果他真的因为心急而强迫你，你知道这种情况我们怎么处理。”  
“我知道。”  
“那你为什么不留下证据？”  
Jacqueline咬着下唇，不情愿地说：“我们约会，吃好几百美金一顿的晚餐，在百老汇听歌剧，他在楼下等我，给我送花，你懂的，哄青春期小女孩的小说里常见情节。他暗示要跟我上床，我不觉得有必要拒绝，但他开始脱衣服的时候我反悔了，就这样。”  
Dick忍不住笑了：“出于某种处女情结？”  
“闭嘴，Dick！”  
“那么我猜跟第一百九十二次的那一晚有关了，说真的，是什么让你一反常态答应Bruce，又一反常态地跟一个，呃，你最不喜欢类型的男人约会？”  
“也许我只是想测试自己的性取向？”  
“哈？”  
“我睡了一个女人。”Jacqueline一脸视死如归，“那天晚上我他妈睡了一个女人。”

关键时刻Bruce的教诲起了大作用，Dick冷静地将高脚杯从Jacqueline手中抽走，递给她一杯鲜榨橙汁。  
“慢慢说，”Dick以他所能发出的最温柔的声音对她说，现在他也看出来了，Jacqueline绝对不止在他这里喝过酒，“发生了什么？”  
女孩摸摸鼻子，支吾着几乎要把鼻子也埋进橙汁里。在Dick的注视下，她终于别过头，修长的手指抹去嘴角的一点果肉。“楼下的便利店牛奶断货了。”  
听起来毫无逻辑，但Dick点了点头，示意她说下去。  
“Linda说批发商没按时送货，所以我到城南找批发商，但批发商说当天的运输车遭到抢劫，晚上最后一批货没法送到。”  
“真是不幸。”Dick干巴巴地说。  
Jacqueline表情严肃，并对他的反应感到不满：“你就不觉得奇怪吗？抢劫牛奶运输车？”  
“我向在警局的朋友打听过了，当晚又一伙武装分子开着货车撞进银行劫持人质，但却没有要任何赎金，等到警察冲进去时他们全部溜了，警方没抓住任何一人。”Jacqueline说着对Dick举杯，“感觉像是职业雇佣兵干的，有什么线索吗？”  
“我早就退休了……等会，你该不是帮他们查案去了吧？”  
“顺手。”  
在她说出这句话的时候，Jacqueline已经预见到了大哥的愤怒，她低头看着自己的杯子，Dick却没说什么。等了一会，她继续往下说：“线人给的消息是能在市中心的某个酒吧找到他们，反正我没什么事可做。”她耸了耸肩。  
接下来会发生什么不必再说，Dick有时候会认真反思自己平日的行为会不会带给弟弟妹妹们一些不好的影响，但那时候他忙着逃离Bruce，逃离哥谭，一定有什么细节是他错过了的。  
比如Jacqueline在第二性征发育阶段是否出现自我性别怀疑的征兆。  
“道理我都懂。”  
Dick打发了一个上来要电话的客人，在长久的沉默之后转头对妹妹说：“你怎么会，我是说，你从来没有表现过与众不同的性取向，怎么会突然带一个女人开房？”  
“我们在拼酒——别问我为什么！可能还有别的蠢事，之后她问我哥谭哪里有最好的酒店，还给我看了她口袋里的钞票。我当时想的是，这傻妞迟早要被人卖，为了防止她出事，我给她开了房间。”“然后你自己也进去了。”Dick露出恍然大悟的表情，这让Jacqueline忍不住朝他那张讨人喜欢的脸揍了一拳。Dick躲开了，伸长胳膊给她换了一杯加满的橙汁。  
“那不是我的本意！”她音量第一次提到足够让全酒吧瞩目的大小，Dick不得不安抚她，哄她说出更多实情。橙汁的作用没有传言中好，Jacqueline面对大哥依然不自觉地吐露真相。“她很可爱，有一头漂亮的金发，可她的眼睛是绿色的，你能想象吗？何况她还，她……”  
“让我问一个最基本的问题，你还记得她的名字吗？”  
画面定格在Jacqueline张大嘴巴愣住的一幕，Dick满意地欣赏着，下了结论：“这只是普通的一夜情，不需要太担心，Jackie，过一段时间你就会忘掉她。”  
他留下Jacqueline坐在吧台边，继续招待新来的客人们。中途一个招待过来告诉他Rosy正在后巷里休息。Dick小声地哼着她的名字，一边擦几个刚拿出来的酒杯。Jacqueline突然说：“Rose，她是这么跟我说的。”  
Dick差点扔了杯子。  
“她睡着之前说了这么一个名字，我没听清，第二天一早我就走了。之后再也找不到她。”  
她说得非常平静，Dick却听出了一些特别的东西，就像是这个小妹刚到Wayne家时一直拽着他的衣角，或是Barbara跟他分手后第一次见面项链上挂着的罗宾鸟小银饰。也许她已经拜托Timmy搜索过整座城市，那个可爱的金发女孩却毫无踪影。如果Dick一开始还抱有侥幸心理，此刻他也说不出什么俏皮话了。  
“今天下午我还在那间酒吧附近见到一个女孩，背影很像她，只是头发是红色的，说不定是你的某个前女友。”Jacqueline自嘲地笑了，“你的房间在哪，我需要睡一觉。”  
Dick指了身后的员工通道。  
“另外，你真的不想说什么？”Jacqueline似乎对Dick这么容易放过她感到不安。  
Dick将她塞进门后，背对朝他抛媚眼的顾客们，终于露出Jacqueline熟悉的凶狠表情：“哦，对，我会留意牛奶运输业的安全问题，抢劫运输车罪大恶极。睡觉去吧Jackie，别忘了喝牛奶。”

Rosy再次走进酒吧时Dick正跟一个穿粉红色抹胸长裙的女孩聊得火热，手中酒瓶转着圈，将酒分倒在十个不同的玻璃杯里。她拨弄重新梳理过的长发，迈着某种她平时根本不会用的步伐朝Dick走去，斜倚着边缘蹭上吧台，勾住他的领子在脸颊上留下半个橘色唇印。粉裙女孩用钞票甩了Dick一脸，高傲地昂头走了。  
“你在搞什么！”Dick咬牙切齿地看着她，“我还没要到电话！”酒醒了的Rosy露出坏笑，“小妞们不会和一个卑鄙无耻的背叛者约会。”  
“我选了一条属于我的路而这跟泡妞水平没有任何关系。”  
Rosy挑起一边眉毛，在手机上划出联系人，手指危险地按在Barbara的名字上，Dick顿时换了张恳求的脸，摆出祈祷手势。“我要走了。”出乎意料地，Rosy没有紧追不放，她在吧台凳上——Jacqueline刚坐过的那张——坐下，紧了紧夹克的领子。她放下了袖子，重新梳理过头发并把帽子老老实实压好，看起来想让自己打扮得合乎时节，可那条短得Dick恨不得帮她加两块料子的皮裤出卖了她。依然有不少人朝这边吹口哨，Rosy没有回应，反倒是Dick冲他们比中指。  
“你可不能独占美人，刚才那个黑头发的辣妞呢？”几个熟客调侃道。  
Rosy闻言感兴趣地眨了眨眼。  
“那是我妹妹，之前跟你提到过。”Dick在看到Rosy眼中的光彩后立即转移话题，“你现在就走？不找你的那个，那，一夜情对象？”  
他可真懂得怎么破坏气氛。Rosy蔫了下来，耷拉着脑袋：“我都两个月没接工作啦，Kori说再不滚去西雅图他就要过来。”  
“什么？你可不能让他进哥谭。”Dick慌张地说。  
“我也这么想，看看他上次都做了什么吧！”  
“所以你是真的要走？”  
说实话，Dick不太希望Rosy离开，他还有些事没搞清，并且他们太久没见面了。  
“嘿，你知道我们这一行，一分钟的休息都太奢侈，你也不是唯一一个把时间精确到毫的领队，”Rosy语气轻松地说，“但你确实是唯一一个为了警察前女友而退出的领队，说真的，一个警察？她还是你的前女友，前。”她强调了这个词，说不清为什么要这么做，她知道Dick对她的艳遇很感兴趣，也许是不想让Dick从她那里套出更多话来。  
比如她如何鬼迷心窍地在浑身浸着香槟的时候跨坐在那女人的大腿上，如何放下属于雇佣兵的警惕任由对方将自己双手反剪按在床上，如何在高潮后钻进陌生人怀里差点说出真实姓名。  
Dick脸上的恼怒分明可见，他也不会让老朋友如此轻易地绕过去。“你的帽子呢？我忘了那是灰绿色还是草绿色，但肯定不是这顶——”他摘下Rosy的帽子对她展示内侧，“没有鳄鱼和凤凰的图案，虽然我承认那看上去更像蛇和鸡。”  
“我把它们绣在身上了。”  
Rosy说着要解开夹克，被Dick按住：“还有这件衣服，它明显大了好几号。”  
“我不明白你为什么突然开始关心这种事。”  
因为它看上去像是我妹妹的？  
“因为我希望你在出发之前解决好心理问题，就像我们以前做的那样。”Dick态度诚恳不给对方拒绝的空间。  
“问题是，你已经退出了。”Rosy叹气，“我找你倾诉的内容取决于我想透露的程度，这一点你比任何人都清楚。”  
“退出意味着斩断这一段关系，当你选择跟我们离开时，你就不该给自己留下回家的后路。”  
“当你选择离我们时就不该隔三差五给Kori或者Donna打电话，试探我们的情况。”  
“同样地，当她在我醒来之前离开，我就明白那是什么意思了。”  
Rosy看上去完全清醒了，没有留下半点酗酒的痕迹。她站起来，比Dick还要高出几公分，拉上夹克拉链的动作有了一丝任务中的果决。  
“你看，迅速调整状态不是你的专利。但如果你想来送送我顺便和大伙见面，我们会在通往布鲁德海文的路口停留二十分钟。”

故事进行到这里，你是否认为Dick作为一个好大哥会不惜一切为妹妹争取那宝贵的二十分钟？  
Jacqueline和Rosy相见，她们彼此确认对方的身份，一些不可言说的情绪在她们心头蔓延，她们会当众接吻，也许还会想办法向对方证明自己的决心。  
在没那么“普通”的时空中，Dick会表现出异于常人的决断力，他必须马上叫醒Jacqueline，对她讲述自己的判断，告诉她一切尚有转机，告诉她他的推测——单就Rosy的不知名情人遗留的夹克衫恰好和Jacqueline的相似以及Jacqueline戴着的来历不明的帽子来说，如果这都猜不出，他就不是平行宇宙的夜翼。  
然而我们的Dick不是义警，他确实有过当雇佣兵的经历，但那是在他能合法喝酒之前的轻狂举动。退隐三年，他不再相信自己的判断能力，如果有什么不算隐晦的线索，他相信Rosy这个奔走在死亡线上的女孩会比他更敏感。  
Dick机械地为客户调制一杯又一杯鸡尾酒，等他想通某些环节，Rosy已经到集合点了。  
他得告诉Jacqueline。他慌乱地想。  
在一个稍微甜蜜点的时空里，Dick会冲进宿舍把Jacqueline摇醒，塞进随便一件衣服将她推出门，临了再拽回来递给她一束奇迹般出现的玫瑰，鼓励她追逐真爱，并祝她幸福。  
然而我们的Dick鬼使神差地拨通Jacqueline的电话，提示音一声，两声，Jacqueline没接，他叹了口气，挂断。  
他亲爱的妹妹恐怕不会对他突然出现在床边感到高兴。Dick是这么想的，当Jacqueline从那场几乎令她丧命的危机中惊醒，父亲和兄弟们脸上的表情大概吓到了她。很长一段时间她拒绝接近任何人，尤其是男人。  
等等，难道这就是她出柜的原因？  
在所有事都能遵循二十二分钟内结束的世界，为了不把剧情拖到下一集，Dick也该有所行动了，再拨几次电话，或者他确实应该冲进宿舍把Jacqueline叫起来。  
然而我们的Dick盯着手机，直到Jacqueline打进来，略微沙哑的声音里透着不耐烦：“刚才？”  
Dick张口结舌，过了很久才在Jacqueline耐心用完之前抢着说：“你，为什么你在那天早上不留下？”  
真是个合乎时宜的好问题，Dick。  
Jacqueline沉默了，Dick在心里盘算着Rosy离开的时间，等着对方回答。  
如果我们的Jacqueline有着平行宇宙的她的任何一点好脾气，她就该立即挂断。“难道你会陪一夜情对象吃早餐吗？”  
Jacqueline毫不掩饰对兄长的嘲弄之意，她随口说了几个名字，Dick不得不喊停。  
“如果，只是如果，我恰好一个有个人符合你的描述，而她保留着你的外套……”  
“又来了。”Jacqueline打断他，“典型的韦恩式处理方式，你声称要摆脱Bruce的影响，可看看你自己，老天。”  
她在电话那头快速骂了几句Dick听不清的话，也许是跟Damian学的某种中东脏话。  
“如果她不是哥谭人，我猜她一定也和你有关？”Jacqueline这会也完全清醒了，“你在估算，把这个消息告诉我会带来什么样的后果，我可能会找到她，但你肯定没告诉她同等信息。我知道她在躲着我，不然就是她具备隐藏行踪的本事，她是你以前那伙人里面的吗？接下来你是不是会说那天她也在抢劫运输车的队伍里？那可能只是个幌子，她需要车子做别的事。然后你开始担心Bruce的反应，老头子不会同意我和女人搞在一起，尤其不会同意和你的老朋友搞在一起，操，你还得考虑这件事要怎么告诉那两个兔崽子；如果我找到她，会不会走上你的老路；如果我们只图一时新鲜，会对我们各自的身份安全造成危害……Dick，你不是Bruce，而就算是Bruce，也有算错的时候，不然我现在还是个‘活人’，不是吗？”  
Jacqueline没有给Dick插话的机会：“她是金色头发吗？有多高？我还记得她手臂上的肌肉线条多么完美，她肯定是个优秀的狙击手。当然这也可能是你误导我，想测试我对她是否真心。别否认，我知道你们有一腿，那她应该是红发，满足你的癖好……”  
“我也不是和每个人都上床！”Dick惊呆了，他有多少年没听Jacqueline说这么多话了？更让他吃惊的是，即使有可能猜到Dick耽误了时间，Jacqueline没有任何责怪他的意思，像是对这件事胸有成竹。她甚至语调轻快地反问：“你不是吗？”  
这走向不对，往常得知Dick有她所没有的信息，Jacqueline早该跳起来跟他打一架了。  
“稍等，不，Jackie，你闭嘴！”真不敢相信他也有对别人说这句话的机会。Dick保持着通话，翻看刚收到的短信，Rosy发了一张她和Kori拥吻的自拍，单看发色他们简直是一对双胞胎兄妹，这让Dick小小地打了个颤。  
看样子他们已经坐上返回西雅图的飞机，Dick琢磨着怎么跟Jacqueline说这件事，就听Jacqueline在那头叹气：“十分钟前有架私人飞机从哥谭国际机场起飞，目的地是西雅图，你说我现在订下一班还来得及吗？”  
我什么也不想说。Dick狠狠地按了挂断。

尾声一  
在一个合情合理的时空里，Jacqueline和Rosy在一个迷乱的夜晚偶遇，共同体验一场她们之前未曾经历过的性爱。Jacqueline刚和养父吵了一架，心情有些糟糕，而等她一觉醒来发现自己睡在一个女孩的床上，那份糟糕就变成了恐慌。  
猝不及防，手足无措，落荒而逃。  
但让她意想不到的是，那天夜里Rosy在她身下隐忍着颤抖，像只小猫一样用鼻子蹭她的肩窝，轻轻地反复地呼唤她的捏造的名字，这一切都刻在她脑海里，挥之不去。  
而当她回过头来，Rosy的身影在哥谭喧闹的街头仿若一缕轻烟，她唯一能做的只有将那顶不知为何被她顺走的帽子在头上压紧，告诉自己街角徘徊的身影不是被她抛弃却早已住进她心里的女孩。

尾声二  
“操，你非得写得这么恶心？”  
Jacqueline终于忍不住给Tim打了电话，“把你Facebook上那篇东西删掉！”  
“你说过我可以自由发挥，而且你看，点击量有三十万呢！”电话那头的男孩嚼着薯片，他身边还有好几个吵闹的家伙给他助威，其中一个还叫嚷着“让我改一改，保证明天过百万”。Jacqueline不确定是否后悔跟Tim做这个交易，她正挨个突袭西雅图的酒吧，希望“碰巧”遇上一个红头发的穿着她的夹克的姑娘。  
“Bart，看你的电影去，Cassie来写。”Tim咕噜咕噜灌着可乐，一个姑娘远远地发出一声欢呼。  
她发誓，等她找到Rosy后，一定要回去宰了这小子。

尾声三  
“宝贝儿，你不觉得现在太晚了吗？”  
“这才八点。”  
“可我刚从巴西利亚回来。”  
“我很抱歉，这里面有什么时差吗？”  
“不，我只是不想跟你说话。”  
“……”  
“你看，如果你上次跟Kori打架打赢了，他就会重视你的提议，不跑到哥谭接我；如果他不进入哥谭，就不会被你那两个讨厌的弟弟发现；如果他们没有发现，Bruce就不会给Oliver打电话。我被迫听Oliver念叨一整天关于婚礼的事，这都怪你。”  
“婚、婚礼？”  
“我得说，你们这些小鸟真的把他惹毛了，他对Bruce发了一通火，声明如果你的妹妹不能在复活节前找到我，他就杀了她。”  
“但是——如果Jackie找到了呢？”  
“哦，那我们必须结婚。”  
“……”  
“你不觉得这很过分吗？好像他自己非常尊重爱情似的。”  
“咳，我听说他已经付出代价了。”  
“那也是你的错。”  
“哈？”  
“如果你没有和Barbara分手，Dinah就不会那么早意识到男人有多么不靠谱。”  
“……”  
“说真的，能让你妹妹乖乖回哥谭吗？”  
“可我以为……你至少对她有点感觉？”  
“你看，我刚从巴西利亚回来……”  
“Rosy!”  
“好吧，她身材确实不错。”  
“除此之外？”  
“唉，那天我和Waylon吵架了。你知道运输车那事儿，我跟他说应该找一辆冰激凌车，他不同意。”  
“所以呢？”  
“就那么回事呗，第二天我们就和好了，他答应下次用冰激凌车。”  
“那么关于Jackie的事……”  
“宝贝儿，约炮等明天好吗？”

Dick有三个选择，一是立刻再拨一次Rosy的电话戳穿她的伪装，二是把他知道的Rosy的几处安全屋告诉Jacqueline，三是联合Bruce把妹妹藏起来直到Oliver忘了这件事。  
他摸摸口袋里的饰品盒，选择约Barbara一起看电影，在她心血来潮觉得Dinah很不错之前做他早该做的事。

**Author's Note:**

> 1、隐藏着黑道设定，曾想写JayRoy的黑道文最终没敢开坑，硬塞给了这篇。  
> 2、只有法外者三人性转，Rosy和Kori以及Dick都上过床。  
> 3、Dick为了逃离家庭而跟着Kori当了雇佣兵，当然他是直男。  
> 4、Rosy有个小鳄鱼玩偶，以及大家都知道Waylon是谁吧？  
> 5、保留了桶的死亡，Jacqueline没死，但身份已注销，Bruce希望她能回到“正常的世界”，Jacqueline当然不鸟他。


End file.
